


Through the Looking Glass

by thefullmetaledwardelric



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M, Post Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefullmetaledwardelric/pseuds/thefullmetaledwardelric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two separate worlds and yet there's still a way. Is the hand print in the steamy glass a specter or the past or a kindred soul longing for the same thing as the eyes that fall upon it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Looking Glass

The same lost, golden eyes always staring back at him in the mirror, that was the way it always seemed to be… but this was the choice he’d made. Closing those eyes, memories of a morning not so long ago or maybe it was too long ago now, played through the darkness of his mind. He’d been standing in a bathroom far different than this one though the light chill of the world around had been much the same. Steam coated the glass of that mirror, heavier than the mirror that was physically before him. Warm arms wrapped around him from behind, damp skin pressed to his own and tender but world roughened lips pressed to the nape of his neck as he’d pulled his hair over his shoulder to dry it. More and more those lips pressed to his neck, his lover’s embrace tightening, becoming needier as that body pressed just as much as the lips.

“Haven’t you had enough already this morning?”

“Never…”

“But you already jumped me twice in the shower you perverted bastard.”

There was a healthy, hearty, and loving laugh. “I can’t resist you and you know that perfectly well…”

And he did know how difficult a time his lover had of keeping his hands off of him, especially when they were alone. He didn’t mind in the least bit but he would never let his lover know that, not verbally anyway. Looking back, he regretted that decision given the current state of things but it was too late for that now.

Over and over again warm kisses trailed over his skin. His eyes closed much like they had to recall this scene, his body on fire. His lover always seemed to have this affect on him. He treasured it, needed it even if he could never tell anyone about how alive this man made him feel. But then there was no better person in Amestris to light a fire in someone than the one who did it for him.

As the memory took him through the final time he’d been in his lover’s arms, a single hand came to the steamy glass, pressing flat against it…

~~~

A single dark eye regarded the reflection that met him in the mirror. It felt like he’d aged years since his lover had been forced from him and he truly believed he had been forced. He had been a broken man but with his lover he’d felt almost as if the pieces could be put back together. The younger man had been the light that always seemed to lead him home, always seemed to pull him back when he felt as if he wasn’t going over the edge. Sure, since he had left, he had figured out ways to do this for himself even with the setbacks he’d had. His golden lover would never forgive him though if he let himself fall apart and he had kept going.

This morning was a rough one though, drawing his mind back to a slightly chilled morning and the last warm shower he had enjoyed. Every morning he seemed to be pulled back to that day, his body and heart craving that closeness again even knowing that he would never feel it again. Three times that morning he had held his lover in the snare of passion, a heat warmer than any fire he could create. After, he had combed flowing strands loving the feeling of his lover’s hair between his fingers as he ran the brush through them. His hair had been more perfect and so surprisingly soft, he had never seen anything like it on man or woman alike but then… well… there had never been anyone quite like the young man that he’d loved, still did. It had been at his lover’s request too that he had tamed those strands into the braid that had become so signature of the feisty blond.

“I love you, you know that I hope.”

“You don’t let me forget, sappy idiot.”

“It can’t be helped; it’s just what you do to me.”

That brilliant smile crossed his lover’s lips. “I hope I do better things to you than that.”

“You know you do…”

“Good ‘cause lovin’ you too would be boring if that wasn’t the case.”

He’d held onto him for a long time before letting him escape that bathroom that morning. If he’d know what was coming he would have never let him out.

The thought left a single hazed eye to press closed and his hand pressed to the mirror to support him as he felt his knees go weak from the memory of the treasure he’d lost.

~~~

As golden eyes and a single polished coal eye opened, shock went through them at the same moment, even a world away. Beside the hand that was pressed to the glass was another impression. Both, in a moment of disbelief and panic took the edge of their towel to wipe the imprint away but it had proven useless.

The imprint of the hand was not on their side of the glass but behind it… as if it was a reminder from a world away… a reminder that not even the Gate could truly pull Steel from the Flame.


End file.
